Desde mi Cielo
by Reira26
Summary: Tan solo el viento y yo sabemos cuánto has sufrido por amor. Pero no quiero que te rindas. Porque desde aquí, desde mi cielo, siempre los estaré protegiendo. [AyakaXKenjirou]


Hola chicos y chicas. A decir verdad, esto es lo más triste y corta venas que he podido escribir. Me basé en la canción "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de Oz, así que la recomiendo y casi la exijo para leer este one-shot. El drama, tragedia o lo que sea que es este one-shot, no entra entre mi campo de acción, es más, se podría decir que salí de mi "zona de confort" para escribir esto.

Aclaraciones: No sé porqué no hay más fics de ellos, aun cuando son una pareja canon. ¿Qué pareja? Las bellezas de Ayaka y Kenjirou, por más que odien y detesten a este último, hay que admitir que la historia con su esposa es condenadamente triste, y ni se diga acerca de lo de Ayano. Well~ esto está narrado desde el punto de vista de Ayaka. Ojalá les guste, ojalá lloren (?) y recuerden comentar.

* * *

**Desde Mi Cielo**

Si yo pudiera devolver el tiempo ¿Qué cambiaría? Siempre me preguntaba eso al entrar en profundos pensamientos. Pero aún no encontraba la respuesta. Tal vez… Cambiaría mi nombre, o la profesión que escogí, o el hecho de ser mujer. No sabía, no importaba cuántas vueltas le diera al asunto, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión.

O tal vez, cambiaría el hecho de haberte conocido. Sí, eso está bien. Devolvería el tiempo y haría que ese día de otoño en el primer año de universidad nuestros caminos no se cruzaran sin querer. Desearía que tú hubieses pasado de esa chica escandalosa que discutía con un profesor porque no aceptaba su teoría de un mundo interminable. Desearía que no la hubieses apoyado. Desearía que esos personajes con un encuentro curioso nunca se hubieran enamorado; porque si las cosas fueran así, tú dejarías de sufrir.

Pero las cosas pasan por algo ¿No? El que tú y yo nos encontráramos seguramente fue obra del caprichoso destino. Éramos el uno para el otro, el complemento perfecto. Tú eras serio y algo sonso a veces, yo era entusiasta y vivaracha. Si tú decías negro, yo contestaba blanco. Polos opuestos, nada compatibles; y aún así, terminamos queriéndonos profundamente. Era como si no pudiéramos vivir por separado.

Aún recuerdo nítidamente cuando nos presentamos. "Tateyama Kenjirou. Un placer" dijiste haciendo una reverencia, sonando bastante serio a pesar de tu juventud. Fue ahí, cuando me impresionaste, dejaste una extraña marca en mi corazón. Sonreí divertida "Asahina Ayaka. Soy una idiota. Por favor cuida de mí" Y te despeiné el cabello, riéndome estruendosamente por tu expresión anonadada ante mi peculiar presentación. Luego tú sonreíste y comenzaste a reír conmigo. Éramos unos tontos desconocidos riéndonos juntos en medio del campus, como si el mundo nos perteneciera.

Compartíamos tantas cosas. Estudiábamos lo mismo, creíamos en la leyenda del mundo interminable del quince de agosto. Al final, y sin saberlo, terminamos saliendo. Encontramos a la persona que poseía la otra punta del hilo rojo atado a nuestros meñiques. ¡Era tan bello! Lo amaba, me hacía sentir completa, me dejaba olvidar todos los problemas que tuve en casa. Contigo era feliz y pensé que eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Pero entonces, llegó ella. Esa criatura hermosa y pequeña que me hizo derramar incontable lágrimas de felicidad. Se parecía tanto a ti, se parecía tanto a mí… Era nuestra pequeña hija, el fruto de nuestro gran amor. Ella y tú eran mis más preciados tesoros, por quienes daría todo lo que tenía. Nunca nos casamos, no era necesario. Aún libres, nunca nos separaríamos. Estaba segurísima de ello.

Nuestra investigación avanzaba a pasos lentos, lo cual nos desesperaba y sumía en tinieblas. Pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, y estaba esa chiquilla, el rayito de luz que iluminaba hasta los días más tristes y lluviosos. Los amaba, los adoraba tanto que deseaba que nada cambiara. Pero llegaron otras criaturitas que llenaron las habitaciones vacías de la gran casa en la que vivíamos.

Eran tres niños, dos chicos y una chica, que poseían los ojos rojos que nosotros investigábamos. Al principio solo llegaron para ayudarnos a entender, pero me encariñé mucho con ellos. Entonces se convirtieron en nuestro hijos; más pequeños que alegraban y hacían divertidos todos los días. Éramos una gran familia de seis personas. Nuestro día a día no era común, estaba siempre lleno de divertidas ocurrencias y amor del más puro. Ahora sí que menos me quería separar.

Pero el destino es un cabrón, no hay otra manera para describirle. Y me llevó a otro lugar, un lugar desde el cual no podía abrazarlos, desde donde no podía sonreír con todos, desde donde solo podía llorar por las lágrimas que caían desde los ojos de todos. Me habían arrebatado toda mi felicidad, ese pequeño mundo que construimos con tanto empeño se desmoronaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No lo quería, no lo quería. Quería detener el llanto de todos, o al menos llorar junto a ustedes, porque mis lágrimas tampoco se detenían.

Y todo se enloqueció y no importaba qué, ya no tenía arreglo. Esa niña castaña que me hizo comprender el sentimiento de llorar de felicidad, se guardaba sus secretos, lloraba a solas, sin decirle a nadie. Los tres chiquillos que adoptamos intentaban animar a la familia con ocurrencias sorprendentes, pero ellos mismo no se las creían, y sus interiores se rompían con el pensamiento de que la felicidad se esfumaba. Y tú… Tú llorabas en silencio, llamando mi nombre, haciendo que yo también llorara como una niña pequeña.

Solo quería bajar y abrazarte fuertemente, envolverte en mis brazos y susurrarte al oído que todo estaba bien, que yo siempre estaría a tu lado. Pero era simplemente imposible; yo estaba muerta. La revelación atravesaba mi corazón como una flecha, y hacía que mi pecho doliera terriblemente. Aún así, aprendí a vivir separada de ustedes. Y al final tan solo deseé que tuvieran una vida feliz, que nunca se rindieran. Pensé que todo se arreglaría, que ya lo peor había pasado. Entonces…

Ella se suicidó. Yo no lo creía todavía. Pero tú eras controlado por tu serpiente, no lloraste, no derramaste una sola lágrima ante su perdida. Pero yo… Yo no pude detener mi llanto. Me habían separado de ustedes, y ahora ella los abandonaba también. ¡No, yo no quería que las cosas fueran así! Cuando volviste a tus sentidos, desgarraste tu garganta en lamentos al aire, llamando su nombre, llamando el mío. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, solo podía verte desde la distancia, guardando para mí las ganas de abrazarte.

Esos niños dejaron la casa, se fueron a hacer sus propias vidas, intentando dejar atrás el triste y decaído pasado. Y tú te quedaste solo, en la silenciosa y solitaria casa que alguna vez albergó millones de risas infantiles y adultas. Escribías un diario, todo en mi nombre, recordando cada aspecto que compartimos en vida. Me hacía tan feliz el que me recordaras. Me hace feliz el habernos conocido, pero también me entristece.

Si no nos hubiésemos encontrado, no hubiéramos sufrido, esos niños nunca hubiesen sufrido. Pero de la misma manera, no hubieran tenido una vida llena de alegrías, por corta y efímera que fue. Así que estaba satisfecha con lo que viví. Sin embargo, dejé muchas cosas incompletas. Me guardé muchas palabras que ahora nunca los alcanzarán.

"¡Gracias!" Quisiera decirte. Nunca te lo expresé porque creí que lo nuestro duraría y que lo diría el día en que alguno de los dos muriera, llenos de arrugas por todo el cuerpo. "¡Te amo!" Lo gritaba, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, con cada pedacito de mi existencia. Quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, quiero volver a mis días de juventud contigo. Lo anhelaba tanto. Pero es un sueño escurridizo, que nunca se dejaría atrapar.

Pero lo que más deseo es que dejes de llorar, que dejes de sufrir. Me gustaría que me olvidaras, si eso hacía que tu tristeza cesara. Pero tú escribiste en tu diario "Nunca te olvidaré, Ayaka" como si supieras lo que pienso. Y yo rompí en llanto, deseando que alguien más llegara a tu vida para llenar el vacío que yo dejé. Pero…

Tan solo el viento y yo sabemos cuánto has sufrido por amarme. Nadie más los sabe. Así que era imposible, que te ayudaran. Entonces deseaba que al menos no te rindieras, que buscaras la forma de ser feliz. Mi tiempo se acaba, en poco tendré que ir a otro lugar. Pero quisiera decírtelo, y lo gritó aún cuando no me escuches. Desde aquí, desde mi cielo, siempre los estaré cuidando. Así que no me olvides, porque yo te estaré esperando, con mi amor intacto.

Adiós, Kenjirou.

* * *

*Derrama un mar de lágrimas* Ok no~ pero siento que quedó triste. Si no, pues al menos lo intenté; recuerden, esto no es precisamente lo mío. Bueno, gracias por leer y no se les olvide comentar.

Saludos.

Reira26.


End file.
